The Calm Moon and the Fierce Dragon
by Hatake Yoonie
Summary: What if Aang became the Avatar 100 years ago? What if the Airbenders were still alive? What if Aang died a peaceful death? What if Katara was the next Avatar? Katara already mastered Waterbending and she needs to master the other three elements. But wait! Who is that raging Firebender seeking to capture her? Rated T Zutara! (Romance will come in later chapters)
1. The Last WB of the SW

Hey guys! Firebending Hylian here! Just to let you people know, this is my first fanfic ever! If there are any mistakes, questions, etc. please let me know!

Avatar: The Last Airbender and its characters do NOT belong to me. If it did, it would be purely Zutara.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Last Waterbender of the Southern Watertribe**

Katara stretched her aching limbs as she took a break from her Earthbending lessons. She had already mastered Waterbending when she was twelve.

"Hey Sugar Queen! There is no time for breaks! Move your lazy bum and get to work!" Although shes blind and two years younger than Katara, Toph was the best Earthbender around, perfect for teaching the Avatar.

"Yes Sifu Toph", muttered Katara, despising the nickname she had earned from the young Earthbender. Katara spread her legs and squatted up to the point where her knees were in a ninety degree angle. She put her arms straight out, palms facing away from her body.

"Now, try to stop this boulder from rolling down this hill with Earthbending and send it back up to me", Toph grinned her milky eyes glistening mischievously. Katara saw the challenge in Toph's eyes, as she got ready.

"Bring it on!" she called out.

"With pleasure", said Toup as she pushed to huge chunk of rock over the hill. Katara saw the boulder rumbling down towards her as she braced herself for the impact. She brought her arms back, waiting for the rock to come closer.

"_Wait for it, wait for it, NOW!" _thought Katara as she thrust her arms forward palms facing the rock. For a second, Katara froze, worried that she didn't stop the rock. A shout of congratulations from the top of the hill told her otherwise.

" Hey Katara, you've just earned yourself a nice break", beamed Toph clearly proud of Katara for being a great student and herself for being a great teacher.

"Thanks Sifu Toph", panted Katara, thankful for the break and being called her actual name for once. Katara jogged over to the clay basin filled with ice-cold water. She immediately dunked her face in the basin relaxing her sweaty face in the cool water. Finally, Katara brought her head up for a huge gulp of air and bended the water out of her hair. She then pulled a stream of water out of the basin and practiced some simple water whips and exercises.

"I can never stop practicing even if I mastered Waterbending", said Katara to no one in particular.

"Hey Sugar Queen! Break-time is over! Quit talking to yourself and come back here!" called Toph from the training area. The training area was a secluded part of the Southern Watertribe territory. It was a random area of dirt and stone surrounded by ice and snow. Katara sighed and walked back towards Toph, stretching her arms for another bout of Earthbending training. When Katara reached the training area, she caught a glimpse of a pair of golden orbs in the bush behind Toph.

"Hey, Sifu Toph… I think I…."

"I know. I just felt his vibrations. Katara, stay alert."

Toph and Katara got ready into their bending stances, but the owner of the golden orbs was gone. All that was left was a hint of characoal in the air and crushed bush leaves.

"Charcoal? Only Firebenders use charcoal, and not just anywhere, only on their ships…" muttered Toph as she sniffed the air.

"Look! Sifu Toph! There is smoke over there by the shore!" exclaimed Katara pulling Toph towards her. Toph was too occupied to mention how she couldn't "look" because of her blindness. Instead, her milky eyes widened into round spheres.

"Firebenders are here… Katara, we need to get back to the village! Now!" Toph whispered as she dragged Katara and ran as fast as she could away from the smoke and towards the icy valley where the Southern Watertribe lived. Katara was bewildered. Why was Toph so scared? Aren't the Firebenders their friends?

"But Sifu Toph, I thought Firebenders were good now, I thought Avatar Aang made a treaty between the Fire Nation and the other nations?" Katara asked, confused out of her mind. She was about to ask again, but a look from Toph kept her mouth shut. Toph's eyes can look older and wiser compared to her age.

"Katara, I think it is time for you to know the truth. You've always wondered why you weren't aloud to go to the other nations, right? You've always wondered why you train like everyone's life depends on it, right?" Katara's blue eyes widened into large pools.

"It's because people's lives _do_ depend on it. There is still a war going on isn't there." All Toph could do was nod her head, her unseeing eyes grave.

"Then why didn't anyone tell me?! I'm the Avatar, I should know this! I'm here to help people, to keep the balance, right?!" Katara yelled surprised and angry at what she learned. She turned away from Toph and walked a few feet before stopping.

"So what should I do?"

* * *

Meanwhile on the Fire Nation ship, two Firebenders were conversing in hushed voices.

"But Uncle, I found the Avatar! I saw her! She was Earthbending _and _Waterbending!"

"Prince Zuko, you must calm yourself and wait for the right time to attack. It is not that time yet. While you wait, have a nice cup of Jasmine tea and play a game of Pai-sho with me." Zuko's arms erupted in flames which threatened to engulf his whole body.

"Uncle, what is with you and tea?! It's just leaves soaked in hot water. And Pai-sho is a stupid game! Can't you see, I can't wait any longer, this is my chance!" The angry prince stormed out of the room, with his arms still on fire.

"Humph, just leaves soaked in hot water? A stupid game? Sometimes I wonder if that boy is really related to me…" grumbled General Iroh.

In his room, Zuko gazed out of his window with furious eyes, his eyebrows knitted together. His hand reached for his scarred face as he looked around the icy background. His anger flared as he remembered that dreadful day where is scar was acquired.

"Soon Avatar, soon I will bring you to my father. Soon I will have my throne and home back. Soon I will be with my family and friends. Soon I will restore my honor."

* * *

Thank you to those who read this whole thing. Remember this is my first fanfiction so if there are any mistakes, please let me know! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! If you are wondering when the next chapter will be uploaded, I am not sure of that myself. I have finals coming up so I'm busy. I also want to see how well the first chapter does before I release the next one.

Remember to Favorite and Review!


	2. The Beginning

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter of The Calm Moon and the Fierce Dragon! I've decided that I will TRY to release 2 chapters per week. One on Friday and one on Saturday PST. This schedule will start the next week. By the way, the Zuko in this story will have his Book 3 hair. In my opinion, his Book 1 and 2 hairstyles aren't that attractive. Also, Sokka might not be in this story. I just can't find a place for him… yet. I might change that in the future though! I'll stop my rambling now… enjoy the story and please review/favorite!**

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender and its wonderful characters do NOT belong to me!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

"Come, hurry!" cried Top as she pulled open the door to an icy hut. "Gran-Gran will tell you everything you need to know."

Katara entered the hut ducking down as she went through the low doorway. She sat down on a soft, brown fur rug that covered the snowy floor. All around the small hut hung little ornaments and masks that were dear the Southern Watertribe traditions. Katara began to massage her stiff legs, relieving the stiff muscles cause by sprinting non-stop to her village.

"Ah, Katara my darling, I see that Toph has told you the truth", Gran-Gran's wrinkled face was set in a worried frown, her usually bright blue eyes dull. Her leathery hand rested on Katara's back.

"Toph, you may leave now. I will tell Katara everything."

"Yes Gran-Gran", Toph said while respectfully bowing. She turned and left the two women in the hut. After Toph had left, the old women lit a fire and sat down next to Katara. Finally, she spoke.

"I take it that Toph told you about the war?"

"Yes, but why wasn't I informed earlier?"

"We felt that you were too young physically and mentally to carry the burden of the war."

Katara nodded her head showing her understanding. She couldn't bear to think how her life would have been if she knew about the war before hand.

"But Gran-Gran, why did Toph tell me about the war now? I don't think I'm ready for this yet. I've only mastered one element!"

Gran-Gran chuckled softly. "Toph and I already discussed that you were ready, even though you've only mastered waterbending. We just didn't know how to tell you. I guess fate helped us and hurt us by sending that Fire Nation ship."

"I guess I just have to accept that. Funny how fate plays a big part in my life. First, it was being chosen as the Avatar, now it's finding out about a huge war going on. So Gran-Gran, tell me everything I need to know."

"You've learned from Master Pakku about Avatar Aang and the treaty he established over all the nations correct?

"Yes Gran-Gran."

"Good, that is the truth, but not the full truth. You see, Fire Lord Azulon and Avatar Aang were the original signers of the treaty, but after the two passed on to the Spirit World, the new Fire Lord, Fire Lord Ozai declared the treaty void. Since Ozai was blood thirsty, he started the war again", Gran-Gran shoulders started to sag as if recounting the horrible past caused her to age ten more years.

Katara draped her arms around Gran-Gran's hunched shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Gran-Gran. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

At that exact moment, Katara heard a shrill scream coming from outside. She peeked out of the tiny window carved out from the snow hut. She saw a horrible scence unfold as if in slow motion.

Firebender soldiers in their blood-red uniforms were attacking left and right. They were punching and kicking red-hot flames in random directions, attacking only to scare, not injure. On the shoreline was one Fire Navy ship. Its crimson flag imprinted with a black Fire Nation insignia waved calmly in the air. Out of its gigantic metal hull came three men, two of which were wearing shiny horned helmets. The man without a helmet was standing at the front. He had shaggy hair and an angry scar that disfigured the left side of his face.

Katara flinched, as he got closer. She saw the color of his eyes, a rich golden color. Then it hit her, those were the same eyes that were watching her at the training area!

The three men stopped in the middle of the village. The scarred man stepped forward and addressed the village.

"People of the Southern Watertribe. I am Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai and heir to the throne!"

There was some muttering going around the villagers about how the "Prince" was a fraud, a banished son. If Zuko heard any of this, he ignored them.

"I am offering to leave this village in peace if you turn the Avatar over to me. Otherwise, we will destroy this tribe." His had flared up with fire.

Katara couldn't stand there and watch anymore. Her people were in danger and she had to help them. She tore out of the hut and out into the center of the village. Gran-Gran reached out to grab her arm, but she was too late.

Katara faced Zuko and stood tall, not wanting to feel intimidated by his smoldering gaze and height. Her ocean blue eyes were as sharp as a knife as she looked straight into his eyes.

"I am Katara, and I am the Avatar. If you want to capture me, you will have to fight me. If I win, you will leave us in peace. If you win, I'll go with you without a struggle." Her eyes bore into Zuko's making him feel uneasy.

"Then let us fight with our bending and not with words", Zuko growled, excited that his prey was in his grasp.

Without a warning, Zuko shot a fireball out of his left fist towards Katara. She quickly dodged and recovered. Then, she bended some water out of the snow, holding it ready in case of another attack. Zuko jumped into the air and kicked a stream of fire towards Katara, which she met with her own stream of water. She bended more water from the snow and held it in front of her. This time, she froze the water into thin, sharp, ice needles. She flung it at Zuko, which he dodged before kicking low and sending another wave of fire.

Katara looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that the villagers gathered around the fight scene. They were silently cheering her on. To her left, she saw three children stacking small stones for her to use. Thanking them in her mind, she bended water into her right hand as she bended a couple of stones into her left. She froze the water over the stones and threw them at Zuko. Zuko met the frozen stones with a fist of fire. Using this distraction, Katara froze Zuko's feet to the ground. Slowly, Katara brought the ice closer to his neck as she walked closer to her.

Zuko's whole body was frozen in a block of ice except for his neck and face. Now Katara was inches away from his face. Her breath smelled like the crisp ocean winds. Zuko fell into a trance which he soon snapped out of.

"What was that?" he thought to himself as he felt his heart skip a beat.

Katara glared into Zuko's eyes seeing a hint of fear as the ice crept closer to his chin. Katara then stopped the ice from growing further.

"I win. You will leave my tribe in peace. If you resist, well, you know what will happen," Katara growled as she stepped away bending more water and stone.

She released Zuko from his icy prison and watched him and his groups of firebenders stumble towards their ship. In the distance, Katara heard a voice scream into the air.

"I will capture you Avatar! Just you wait; soon you will be in my clutches! My honor will be restored!"

The ship left leaving behind a faint trail of smoke in the sky. Then, Katara collapsed onto the icy ground, her legs too weak to hold her up. Moments later, Gran-Gran and Toph hurried over to help her stand and walk back to the little hut.

When they were inside, Katara took a deep breath and sighed. She was thinking about what to say to Gran-Gran as they were walking back to the hut.

"Gran-Gran, I think it's time for me to leave the Southern Watertribe. I need to find an Airbending teacher. I was going to look for a Firebending teacher, but I don't think that is possible right now… but you don't have to worry! Toph will come with me and help me master Earthbending." Toph nodded in agreement.

Gran-Gran's blue eyes started to water, tears threatening to spill. She smiled as wide as she could as she held her arms out. She didn't have to speak to let Katara know her decision.

"Oh thank you Gran-Gran! I wont let you down! I wont let anyone down!" Katara exclaimed rushing to embrace her grandmother.

"My Katara, you have grown so much. Your parents would be so proud of you, especially your mother." Katara started to cry and so did Gran-Gran.

Later that night, Katara started packing for the next day, too excited to sleep. Tomorrow would be the beginning of her new life. She would be setting off on an adventure that could change her life and the destiny of the four nations.

* * *

**Thanks to those who are reading this far! Oh boy, the fighting scene was hard to write. I hope I did a good job. Any who, please review/favorite. It would mean a lot to me~**

** Special thanks to gracelander2 for reviewing my story!  
**


	3. Journey to the Southern Air Temple

**Thank you guys for being paitient with me! I was busy all week so I couldn't update. Now I wont hold you guys and gals up anymore on the story… Enjoy!**

_**P.S. Thanks to BlackWolfe,b3llabee,and gracelander2 for reviewing! It means a lot to me.**_

_**P.P.S. Make sure you read my little note at the end of this chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Journey to the Southern Air Temple**

Katara jolted awake after hearing a deep, loud bellow of a ship horn. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes as she scanned her room, wondering where in the world she was. The walls were covered in dull gray wallpaper. Little green and gold ornaments with the Earth Kingdom insignia were plastered on the wall signifying which nation the ship belonged to. Next to her bed was a simple wooden chest, which held all of her belongings. Katara finally remembered why she was on this ship. She needed to go to the Southern Air Temple, the home of the previous Avatar, Avatar Aang, to get some Airbending training.

Her eyes still heavy of sleep, Katara flopped back onto the bed, enjoying its warm and comfortable feeling. Just as she was about to fall asleep, a loud booming knock awoke her.

"Rise as shine Sugar Queen! The ship has docked in an Earth Kingdom village. We need to restock on some supplies!" Toph yelled through the heavy metal door.

Katara groaned as she unwillingly peeled herself off her inviting bed. She headed over to the small bathroom in her room and began to get ready for her day.

* * *

As Katara was walking towards the dining hall, she heard two male voices arguing back and forth. She entered and sat down next to Toph who was listening intently on the two men's conversation.

"Reports say that the Fire Navy troops are closing in on Omashu. We have some of our own troops stationed there, but that wouldn't be enough. We need to send in more men!"

"But Admiral Koo, those extra men are needed in the Fire Nation colonies. The Firebenders there are starting to act up. I doubt that our soldiers already stationed there can hold them off.

"Nonsense Commander Lang. Our soldiers are fully capable of holding off some little Fire Nation noise. There is nothing to be worried about."

The rest of the conversation was ignored by Katara who was only concentrating on filling her empty stomach with the possom-chicken eggs and pig-rooster bacon laid out in front of her.

Just as Katara was about to drink her cow-goat milk, she noticed that the conversation stopped and that the two men were staring at her. They had asked her a question that she didn't hear. Hearing how quiet Katara was, Toph spoke up receiving a grateful look from Katara, which she didn't see.

"Avatar Katara has different problems that she is dealing with. If you will excuse us, we will go to the market place to restock on our supplies."

As the two girls left, the men were staring after them, dumbstruck at how a little blind girl can have a strong sense of authority.

* * *

At the market place, Katara and Toph started to look around and pick up some items that they would need. At one point, the two girls were separated leaving Katara worried. As she was looking around for Toph, a huge crowd appeared out of no where asking for autographs and what not.

"Avatar, look over here!

"Avatar, please touch my hand!

"Avatar, can you please sign my face?"

Katara was too busy pushing her way out of the crowd to notice any of these comments. Then a small rough hand grabbed her and pulled her out.

"Just run and I'll explain everything!" Toph panted.

After running back to the ship, Katara and Toph collapsed into a large plush couch, both exhausted out of their minds.

"So Sifu Toph, care to explain how the whole village knew who I am?"

"Eh, well, I let my big mouth run and kinda told everyone that I was traveling with the Avatar from the Southern Watertribe. Seeing that you were the only person from the Watertribe in the market place, they knew it was you. Sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay Toph, but next time, let's try to stay incognito."

Stretching her stiff legs, Katara sighed and went back into her room to meditate.

* * *

Meanwhile on a small Fire Navy ship, a banished prince and his tea-loving uncle were having lunch. The chef came in and told the two Firebenders that the Avatar was in the village.

Eyes bright with flaming fists, Zuko stood up and ran out of the ship, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Uncle Iroh just sat where he was calmly drinking some warm Jasmine tea, humming his little "Seasons of Love" song.

"So anyone up for a game of Pai-sho?"

* * *

In the market place, Zuko searched everywhere for Katara. He grabbed people, threatened them, and almost burned the village down.

One person who was scared of being burned spoke up and told Zuko the location of the Avatar. Without another word, Zuko started to run towards a certain Earth Kingdom ship, an evil smirk plastered on his face. His scar seemed to look angrier than before.

* * *

"Katara, Katara! We need to leave, now! Someone let loose to that crazy fire prince where we are! He is coming this way, I'll go alert the ship's captain.

Katara's concentration on her meditation broke as Toph burst into her room with the dreadful news. Her eyes became large pools threatening to pop out of her face.

She looked out of her small window only to see the ship moving farther away from land. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small figure in the distance kneeling down, his face towards the sky with flames coming out of his mouth.

Katara let out a sigh, glad that she was a safe distance away from danger. All that was left was arriving at the Southern Air Temple to begin her Airbending training. Then, all of a sudden, a member of the ship's crew came into her room holding a letter. She took it from him and saw the seal on the back. It was the seal of the Southern Watertribe. Quickly opening the letter, her eyes started to well up.

_"Dear Katara,_

_It's me, Sokka…"_

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I honestly wasn't proud of this chapter, but it's okay. It's almost Christmas after all! By the way, I will be having a contest right now. Basically, I'm just not that fluent in sarcasm so I need your help in writing Sokka's letter. Anyone can enter, only one will win. The person who writes the best "Sokka's letter" in the reviews is the winner. I will use the letter of the winner in my story. Plus, the winner gets to have their own character for the next chapter. I'll show you an example of how I want you to enter the contest later.**

**Before I forget, I will have to limit my updating times to Saturdays only. My schedule is too busy for me to fit in two chapters per week. Sorry about that folks!**

**Here is how you should enter the contest (you don't have to number it):**

**1. Your "Sokka's letter"**

**2. Describe what your character is like. (_Name, age, gender, nonbender/bender, which nation, likes, dislikes, single/taken, etc…_)**

_**By the way, if your character is a bender, he/she can NOT be the Avatar, a person who can bend a wacky new element, or a person who can bend 2, 3, or all four of the elements and say that they aren't the Avatar and that they're just special.(I have seen people who had a character bending more than one element while there already is an Avatar.)**_

**I hope I didn't make it confusing for you guys and gals….**

**Please review/favorite/follow! It means a lot to me! If you have any questions, PM me or leave a review. I'll answer them on the next chapter.**

**'Till next week, bye!**


	4. The Southern Air Temple

**I am extremely sorry for keeping all of you waiting. School has taken up all of my free time so I had no time to write until this week, and even then I couldn't write a lot. Anyways, as for Sokka's letter, not enough people entered the contest so I wrote my won. To make up for my absence I have decided to keep the "Make Your Own Character for One Chapter" contest. This will last about 2 weeks or longer if people don't enter. The instructions for the contest are at the end of this chapter so be sure to read it.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Dear Katara,_

_It's me, Sokka. I has been almost a month since I wrote to you. Protecting Kyoshi Island has taken up all my free time, but I slipped out during dinner in order to have a few minutes . As you're reading this, keep in mind that I had to sacrifice all the meat at dinner just so I can write to you. Who deserves the "Best Big Brother" award? Me, the great and mighty Sokka! Anyways, at Kyoshi Village, a group of nonbending female warriors just arrived from the Earth Kingdom. At first, I thought that since girls are weak (except for you of course) I could take them on and show them my awesome boomerang skills. Boy was I wrong. Their leader, Suki, beat me to a pulp. I have to say, that was the most embarrassing moment of my life. My main point in writing this letter is to inform you that our crew can now return home! Dad and I already heard of you leaving for the Southern Air Temple, so I arranged a ride to get there! By the time you're reading this, Dad would already be home and I would already be at the Air Temple. I have to go now, Dad is calling me to go pack. Well, see ya at the Air Temple._

_Love,_

_The Awesome Boomerang Master Sokka_

_P.S. Try not to get into trouble._

As soon as Katara finished reading the letter, she began to jump for joy, not caring if anyone can see her. Things seemed to look up for Katara now that she can finally see her brother. Stuffing the letter into a small pouch resting on her hip, she reached for the metal door knob, excited to tell Toph her wonderful news. As soon as Katara was about to open the door, Toph swung it open with a worried look. Surprised, Katara stepped a few feet back in order to let the petit Earthbender in.

"Katara, you're not going to like this, but that crazy Firebending prince has been following us. I've just been notified of it. Can you help stall them while the crew fuel the ship to go faster?"

"Of course Toph, I'll head up to the deck right now," said Katara. All of her happy feeling died down now that she had a big problem on her hands. Sulking, she left her room with Toph toward the deck. Toph waved a quick "good bye" as she left Katara for the fuel room. Left alone, Katara ran towards the metal railing at the back of the ship.

* * *

Inside the Fire Navy ship, Zuko was pacing around his quarters. It was a metal room with many Firenation banners hung on the walls. The room was dimly lit with a few candles giving off a redish tint. It gave his room a dark sinister look. Against one wall was a small cot and next to that was a square bedside table. The exiled prince stopped suddenly as a shout came from the deck.

"Prince Zuko, we see the Avatar! She is out in the open! What should we do?"

"Finally you show yourself," he muttered as he quickly left his room and onto the deck. He saw her standing against the railing, her chocolate brown hair waving in the wind. Her cerulean eyes glinted with hate as she took a defensive position.

"So, Avatar, you finally decide to crawl out of your room to fight? I didn't know the great Avatar was so frightened?" Zuko taunted Katara. He waited for a response from her, but to his surprise, she remained quiet.

Without a warning, Katara's arms shot up straight into the air bending a huge wave. The wave towered over the Fire Navy ship sprinkling droplets of water on everyone that was on the deck. Katara pushed her arms forward, commanding the water to swallow Zuko's ship. The wave crashed onto the deck drenching Zuko and his small crew.

Enraged, Zuko flared his body temperature up, evaporating the water that was soaking his clothes. He stepped forwards, punching a flame towards Katara. She ducked out of the way, only to see another fireball flying towards her. Zuko was not giving her a chance to rest as he sent multiple streams of fire towards her.

Katara started to smell something burning, only to see that her tunic was smoking. Katara smirked as she got into another defensive pose.

"So you wanna play tough huh? I'll give you tough!" Katara yelled across to Zuko as she bended a stream of water in front of her. She crafted the water into a whip and attacked Zuko mercilessly. In order to block the attacks, Zuko bended his own whip out of fire. As the two whips clashes, like dragons fighting, the water and fire created steam that blocked the view of the two benders. Using this as an advantage, Katara summoned another large wave and let it fall upon Zuko's ship.

When the wave hit the ship, Zuko was knocked out as he was unprepared for the impact. As his crew carried him off to his room, the Earth Kingdom ship slipped away hidden from view.

From the window, Iroh watched as a faint outline of the ship ahead of them disappear as a smile formed upon his face.

"What an Avatar," he whispered.

* * *

When Katara got back to her room, she immediately flopped onto her bed, burying her face in the covers. Her limbs ached with tiredness because of the battle she had with Zuko. Letting out a sigh, she drifted to sleep, wondering when she could finally meet her brother.

Opening her eyes, Katara saw that she was on a beautiful beach with palm trees surrounding the shore.

"This can't be real, this is all a dream," Katara breathed as she took in the view. The moon was high in the sky illuminating the beach with a soft white glow. The waves were softly coming in and out onto the shore, leaving bits of seaweed on the sand. The sand itself was as soft as silk and as white as sugar. In the distance, Katara saw a figure coming towards her. As the figure cam closer, she saw that it was Zuko. He seemed passive as he walked towards her, his footsteps leaving a trail in the sand. He was wearing a comfortable red vest lined with golden thread that came up to his thighs. It opened at this chest and was held closed at his waist with a gold sash. Underneath the vest he wore a maroon t-shirt that had a "V" shaped neckline. His pants were a deep burgundy that came up to his knees. Katara noticed that he was barefoot and so was she.

Looking down, she was surprised that she wasn't wearing her usual blue garb. Instead, she wore a flowing night dress that was the color of the sky. It was sleeveless and it came up to her knees. It was trimmed with a deep blue thread that matched her eyes. It was dotted with small gems that looked like droplets of water.

_"Why is he here and why am I dressed like this?_" she wondered in her mind. Looking up, she noticed that Zuko was right in front of her, standing a few inches apart. She looked into his eyes shyly. They were a pair of rich honey colored spheres that shined in the moonlight. She reached up unconsciously to touch his scar. It was less threatening in the soft glow of the moon. She felt Zuko lean closer to her as she started to close her eyes. When their lips were a centimeter apart, Katara woke up with a jolt.

"What, what was that?" whispered. She was startled of dreaming about her enemy in such a way. Still, in the deep and darkest corners of her mind, she was regretting that she woke up from the dream. With a small sigh, she lay back in bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

On Zuko's ship, the prince had the same dream. In his eyes, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen was walking towards him. She looked like a goddess who had come down to greet him. Her deep blue eyes were shining with affection as she closed the distance between them. Her small hand came up to caress his cheek. He found himself closing his eyes, purring with pleasure and leaning in towards her. As he was about to touch his lips onto her luscious ones , he woke up.

Laying on his bed, he soon realized who the girl was. Annoyed at himself for dreaming about his soon to be captive, he shut his eyes willing himself to sleep. Just as the veil of slumber was closing around him, he thought about her beautiful blue eyes staring back at him with love.

* * *

The next morning, Katara woke up yawing, small tears forming around her eyes. Getting out of bed, she shuffled off into her bathroom to wash her sleep ridden face. As she started to pull on her boots, Toph came bursting through the door.

"Hey Katara, we're almost at the Air Temple! You can see it on the horizon just in front of the ship."

Excited, Katara quickly put on her other boot and ran towards her window. Sure enough, a towering building was looming up in the fog. She squinted her eyes to see the top of the tower.

"Wow, it must be tall if we can see the top," Katara said to Toph.

"Yup, and the only way to get in is with an Air Bison. That's why the Fire Nation never attacks the Air Temples. They know it's impossible to get in."

Pulling her head back into the room, Katara started grinning. She was so close to seeing her brother and finally learning how to Air Bend. Giggling, she skipped out of the room toward the cafeteria.

Around noon, then Earth Kingdom ship docked at the temple and let Toph and Katara off. After saying thank yous and good byes to the crew, the two girls walked with their luggage toward the group of people to the left of them. One of the people started running towards her with a shout. She knew immediately who it was. Sokka was grinning from ear to ear as he sped towards his sister. He caught her in a bear hug and swung her around. Noticing that a tall bald man with a blue arrow on his head was walking towards them, he put her on the ground and gave her space. Looking over Sokka's shoulder, she saw the man that had stopped in front of them. He was a young man around his mid twenties wearing a orange and yellow robe.

The man then stepped up and introduced himself. Hello Avatar Katara. I am Baram, son of Avatar Aang, and your Airbending teacher.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it's kinda short though. I wish I had more time to write. **

**Special Notes: Baram (바람) bah-rahm, means wind in Korean.**

* * *

**Rules for the "Make Up Your Own Character for One Chapter" contest:**

**You must include:**

**1. Name**

**2. Gender**

**3. Which Nation**

**4. Bender or Nonbender**

**5. Likes/dislikes**

**6. Personality**

**7. Other things you want to include**

**Entries will not count if:**

**1. Character can bend more than one element. **

_***If you forget to put something about your character, I will ask you about it. If you don't answer in a week, I will make it up.**_

_**I'm looking forward to seeing your entries!**_

* * *

**Please Review/Favorite/Follow! It means the world to me~**


End file.
